von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Karl Ludwig von Phull
General von Phull. General von Phull, ehemahls in Preußischen, nun in Russischen Diensten. Phull ist zu Stuttgard geboren und erzogen; er trat während des Baierischen Krieges in den Frey-Corps des General-Lieutenants von Hordt zuerst als Militär auf, und wurde nach Beendigung des Feldzuges Fridrich dem Zweyten, als Ausländer, der aus Vorliebe für die Preußischen Waffen daselbst Militär-Dienste nahm, und als ein junger Mann von Talent empfohlen. Der König stellte ihn im General-Quartiermeister-Stabe an. Hier zeichnete er sich durch seine Kenntnisse des Lateinischen, des Französischen, der Mathematik u. s. w. vor allen Andern aus. Als Massenbach im Jahre 1802 eine Reform des General-Stabes bewirken wollte, und bereits den ersten Impuls dazu gegeben hatte, fand er an Phull einen heftigen Gegner, der er auch wirklich dahin brachte, daß Massenbach's Project ganz scheiterte. Phull wurde einige Mahle in diplomatischen Geschäften verwendet, und erwarb sich hierbey immer durch die gelungene Ausführung seiner Sendung die Zufriedenheit seines Königs. Bey dem Ausbruche des Krieges zwischen Frankreich und Preußen im Jahre 1806 unterlegte auch Phull dem Monarchen einen Operations-Plan, er wurde aber verworfen, als ihn daher der König an dem für Preußen so verhängnißvollen 13. October fragte: "was er von der Stellung der Preußen gegen die Franzosen urtheile, und wodurch die etwa begangenen Fehler verbessert werden könnten?" antwortete er: "Eure Majestät sind bereits geschlagen, und alle Bemühungen um Rettung sind Vergeblich." Dieß beleidigte Fridrich Wilhelm den III. so sehr, daß er zu dem Herrn von Phull sagte: "Ich habe mich immer gescheuet, sie für einen Narren zu halten; jetzt aber geben Sie mir selbst den Beweis davon." Zwar entsprach der Erfolg dieser Prophezeyung; allein die Art und Weise, wie sie gemacht wurde, war doch so schonungslos und niederschlagend, daß man nicht umhin kann, denjenigen zu tadeln, der, seinem Könige gegen über, eine solche Sprache führet. Nach seiner Ankunft zu Königsberg schickte ihn der König in diplomatischen Angelegenheiten nach Petersburg, wo er, mißmuthig über die Zurücksetzungen, die er in Folge seiner zu großen Freymüthigkeit erduldet hatte, in Russischen Dienste übertrat. Er kam dann im Frühlinge 1807 mit dem Kaiser Alexander nach Memmel, wo sich auch der König von Preußen befand, zurück. Alexander selbst glich den unberufenen Uebertritt Phull's in Russische Dienste freundschaftlich aus. Seit dieser Zeit befindet sich Phull immer in der Suite Alexanders, den er 1812 bey dem Kriege zwischen Frankreich und Rußland überall hin begleitete. ----- Ein Bruder Phull's stand als Hauptmann in Oesterreichischen Diensten, wo er den Feldzug von 1809 mit Auszeichnung mitmachte, nach geendigtem Kriege viel zur Etablirung der Schwimmschule zu Prag beytrug, und im Jahre 1812 in Russische Dienste übertrat. Der General von Phull. Viele bedauern den Uebertritt des Generals von Phull in Russische Dienste. Was mich betrifft, so möchte ich, daß alle diese Personen einsichtsvoll genug wären, dem Preussischen Staate zu diesem Uebertritte Glück zu wünschen; denn -- was liegt an dem Verluste eines -- félon! Das Wort ist ausgesprochen. Muß ich mich deswegen rechtfertigen, so kann ich es nur durch die Behauptung, daß, nach allen Beobachtungen, die ich über diesen General anzustellen Gelegenheit gehabt habe, Felonie der Grundzug in seinem Charakter ist. Er war ein félon in der Liebe, denn neben den sanften Freunden der Ehe wollte er auch die stürmischen Entzückungen des Concubinats genießen, und selbst in diesem noch zwischen Brünetten und Blondinen abwechseln. Er war ein félon in der Freundschaft; denn nie wußte er ein großes Vertrauen zu ehren, und ich könnte Beispiele anführen, wo er selbst Denen, die sich ihm ganz hingegeben hatten, mit grausamen Egoismus ein Bein unterschlug. Er war endlich ein félon in seinem Patriotismus: denn nie konnte man ihm genug schmeicheln, um ihn fest zu halten; und mehr als alles Andre beweis't sein Uebertritt in Russische Dienste -- ein Uebertritt, zu welchem er von keiner Seite befugt war --, daß die Empfindungen der Dankbarkeit, des Edelmuths, der Hochherzigkeit ihm durchaus fremd sind. Mit dem, was einmal in ihm war, konnte er seine diplomatisch-militärische Laufbahn im Dienste des Königs von Preussen schwerlich anders beschließen, als er sie beschlossen hat; sein Schicksal ist aber dadurch nichts weniger als vollendet, und wir werden vielleicht erleben, daß dieser Ehrgeitzige, dem kein fremder Beifall genügte, damit endigt, sich selbst zu verachten. Das Privatleben des Generals Phull würde reichlichen Stoff zu interessanten Bemerkungen darbieten; indessen wollen wir es unberührt lassen, damit Familiengeheimnissen verschont bleiben. Phull, ein Reichsländer, der, wenn ich nicht irre, zu Stuttgard geboren und erzogen ist, trat während des Baierischen Krieges in dem Frei-Corps des Generallieutenant von Hordt zuerst als Militär auf. Er wurde nach Beendigung des Feldzuges Friedrich dem Zweiten als ein junger Mann von Talent empfohlen, und im General-Quartiermeisterstabe angestellt. Hier zeichnete er sich durch seine Kenntniß des Lateinischen, des Französischen, der Mathematik u. s. w., vor allen Andern aus. Man bewunderte indeß allzu sehr, was man mit einem geringen Grade von Anstrengung in wenigen Jahren erworben haben würde; und die Folge davon war, daß Phull sich für weit brauchbarer und unentbehrlicher hielt, als er beides wirklich war. In der That, man kann alle Elemente zu einem tüchtigen Officier in sich vereinigen, ohne deshalb selbst ein tüchtiger Officier zu seyn; und dies war der Fall mit Phull. Dieselbe Zerrissenheit, welche seinem Empfindungs-System eigen war, fand sich auch in seinem Gedanken-System wieder. Man entdeckt e darin viel Glänzendes; aber dies Glänzende war ohne Zusammenhang und Einheit. Nirgends ein Punkt, von welchem man mit Sicherheit ausgeht, und zu welchem man mit Leichtigkeit zurückkehrt! Es sind Aufsätze von ihm vorhanden, denen zur Vollkommenheit nichts weiter fehlt, als -- Anfang und Ende: denn sie haben keine Ueberschrift (weil der Verfasser nicht im Stande war, alle seine Gedanken in Einen Hauptgedanken zu fassen) und keinen Schluß, (weil der Verfasser selbst nicht wußte, ob er alles gesagt habe, oder nicht). Hiernach versteht es sich schon ganz von selbst, daß er ihm an derjenigen Schöpfungskraft fehlte, welche allen wahrhaft großen Generalen von je her eigen gewesen ist. Dies zeigte sich aber noch auffallender, als im Jahre 1802 die Rede von einer Reform des Generalstabes war. Massenbach war es, der der ersten Impuls dazu gab. Um seine Idee zu realisiren, bot er alles auf, was Phull nur einigermaßen gewinnen konnte. Dieser nahm Anfangs die Miene an, als bewundere er Massenbachs Schöpfung; als es aber zur Ausführung kam, zog er sich nicht bloß zurück, sondern that auch hinterrücks das Seinige, Massenbachs Projekt zum Scheitern zu bringen. Die gute Meinung, die man von Phulls diplomatischen Kenntnissen gehabt hat, und vielleicht noch jetzt hat, schreibt sich aus dem Feldzuge am Rhein her, wo es ihm gelang, einem Englischen Agenten -- wenn ich nicht irre, so war es Cornwallis -- eine Nase anzudrehen. Das Kunststück mochte eben nicht groß seyn; denn, kennt man nur einigermaßen die Unwissenheit dieser Agenten, und ihre Bereitwilligkeit, der Aussicht auf einen neuen Krieg gegen Frankreich alles aufzuopfern; so begreift man auch, warum sie so leicht betrogen werden können. Hieraus folgt aber noch nichts für gute diplomatische Kenntnisse, deren Erwerbung nur die Sache der auserlesensten Köpfe unter den Militärpersonen, und auf alle Fälle nur das Resultat eines anhaltenden Studiums ist. Nie habe ich mir vorstellen können, daß der General Phull wirklich in die Mysterien der Politik eingeweihet sey, worunter ich nicht allein das Thun und treiben der einzelnen Cabinette, sondern das allmähliche Wirken des großen Geistes verstehe, der das menschliche Geschlecht treibt. Ich habe bereits oben erzählt, daß Phull kurz vor dem Ausbruche des Krieges gegen Frankreich erklärte, er habe keine Lust, die Schande Derer zu theilen, die sich diesem Kriege widersetzten. Diese Erklärung verräth, dünkt mich, einen kleinen Geist, der an dem Conventionellen hängt, und nicht einen umfassenden Verstand, welcher die Erfolge kennt, noch ehe sie eingetreten sind. Wäre Phull wirklich ein Politiker gewesen, so hätte er sich mit allen Kräften widersetzen, und die Richtungen geben müssen, die den Preussischen Staat allein retten konnten. Er war nicht, wofür er gehalten wurde; und nichts beweis't den Mangel wirklich großer Einsichten in ihm mehr, als eine gewisse Menschenfeindlichkeit, die ihm, wie allen an Eigenliebe laborirenden Menschen, eigen ist. Man sagt, sein Operationsplan sey verworfen worden. wie dem auch seyn mag -- am 13ten Oktober fragte ihn sein König: was er von der Stellung der Preussen gegen die Franzosen urtheile, und wodurch die etwa begangenen Fehler verbessert werden könnten; und seine Antwort war: "Ew. Majestät sind bereits geschlagen, und alle Bemühungen um Rettung sind vergeblich." Dies beleidigte Friedrich Wilhelm den Dritten so sehr, daß er zu dem Herrn von Phull sagte: "Ich habe mich immer gescheuet, Sie für einen Narren zu halten; jetzt aber geben Sie mir selbst den Beweis davon." Zwar entsprach der Erfolg dieser Voraussagung; allein die Art und Weise, wie sie gemacht wurde, war doch so schonungslos und niederschlagend, daß man nicht umhin kann, den Vasallen zu tadeln, der, seinem Könige gegenüber, eine solche Sprache führt. In der Schlacht von Auerstädt ritt der Fürst von Fulda zu Phull, und sagte zu ihm: "Sie sehen, wie es steht. Der Herzog von Braunschweig ist gefallen. Irgend Einer muß an seine Stelle treten. ich will es seyn, wenn Sie mich mit Ihrem Rathe unterstützen wollen, den ich buchstäblich zu befolgen verspreche." Phull schlug sich, seiner Gewohnheit nach, auf die rechte Lende, und rief: "wenn Ew. Durchlaucht nichts wissen; -- ich weiß nichts." Mit diesen Worten wendete er sein Pferd, zu einer Zeit, wo noch nichts alles verloren war, und wo ein General von wirklich schaffender Kraft leicht Mittel gefunden haben würde, den begangenen Fehler zu verbessern. Unter convulsivischem Lachen soll Phull die Reise von Jena nach Königsberg gemacht haben. Von hier wurde er in Angelegenheiten seines Königs nach St. Petersburg geschickt, und nahm bald nach seiner Ankunft daselbst, Russische Dienste, ohne im mindesten dazu berechtigt worden zu seyn. In Alexanders Gefolge kam er im Frühling 1806 nach Memel zurück. Nichts war natürlicher, als daß der König und die Königin von Preussen die Miene annahmen, als bemerkten sie ihn nicht; die ihnen zugefügte Kränkung war von einer so eigenthümlichen Beschaffenheit, daß sie, die ihm so viele Beweise ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und ihres Wohlwollens gegeben hatten, eine Unempfindlichkeit affektiren mußten, die nicht in ihnen war. Alexander bemühte sich ihnen die Felonie des Generals Phull dadurch erträglicher zu machen, daß er ihn "einen Unglücklichen" nannte, "der durch die Zurücksetzung, welche er erfahre, zur Verzweiflung getrieben werde." es ist indeß nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, daß der Russische Autokrator Beide durch diese sentimentale Sprache mit Phull versöhnte. Die Zeit wird lehren, wie gut oder wie schlecht Phull sich in Rußland befindet. Sein Abfall von einer unglücklichen Dynastie, der er alles verdankte, kann nicht ohne Folgen für sein Schicksal bleiben. Er selbst hat sein Ideal unter die Füße getreten. Ich möchte ihn an das zurück erinnern, was er selbst gewiß oft in seinem Sallust gelesen hat, nämlich an die Einleitung in die Geschichte des Ingurthinischen Krieges, wo es unter andern heißt: Corporis er fortunae bonorum, uti initium, sic finis est, omniaque orta occidunt et aucta senescunt. Animus incorruptus, aeternus, rector humani generis, agit atque habet cuncta, neque ipse habetur. Ich möchte hinzufügen: wie war es möglich, daß Phull, in einem Alter von mehr als funfzig Jahren, noch ein Glück zu machen versuchen konnte, das er bisher nicht gefunden hatte! Und wie läßt sich das anders erklären, als aus einer ursprünglichen Schlechtheit des Gemüths! Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Wien, den 16ten September. Der Generalmajor Pfuhl, ehemals in preussischen Diensten, welcher den ersten russischen Kampagneplan entworfen, hat in Rußland seine Entlassung erhalten. Quellen und Literatur. *A.F. Rittgräff. Die Helden des Tages, oder biographische Notizen über die hervorstechendsten Personen der gegenwärtigen Zeitverhältnisse. Berlin 1813. *Gallerie Preussischer Charaktere. Aus der Französischen Handschrift übersetzt. Germanien, 1808. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 244. Donnerstag, den 10/22. Oktober 1812. Phull Kategorie:Diplomaten Phull Phull Phull